30 Kisses Fire and Ice
by Alanna-twins
Summary: 30 IJ kisses. HotaruAkira chapter 2 up: #5 - "Ano sa" Hey you know... by: Tezzino of Alanna-twins
1. No Trace of Understanding

30 Kisses

Title: No trace of Understanding

Author: Tezzino

Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo

Pairing: HotaruAkira / HotAki

Theme: #4 Our distance and that person

Rating: PG-13, or even lower

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly, I don't own SDK.

Authors note: One-sided love is a hard thing, ne?

-----

Akira sighed as he felt Kyos aura close to him. 'When will I ever come close enough to fight you, and prove that only you are stronger than me?' He turned his concentration on the person sitting next to him, as they both leaned towards a thick tree.

Akira felt his heart ache. 'Even though I want to become Kyos equal, the one my heart truly longes for...'

His thoughts drifted off to the distance, and he lost focus on the world around him, as he thought about Hotaru. 'I guess I must both thank and at the same time blame Kyo for letting me meet Hotaru. If it weren't for him... I would never have met Hotaru, and I would never have fallen in love with him either.' He sighed deeply. 'We're so close, yet so far apart... I know him, and when we're alone, I've hinted my feelings, but... being the airhead that he is, he don't seem to notice.'

Akira shifted unconciously, brushing his left elbow towards Hotarus right. "Ah-"

Hotaru turned his gaze towards the younger boy, saying flatly; "You're blushing."

Akira slapped his hands over his cheeks, abruptly standing up.

"Um- um- I- gotta do something!" He rushed away, hitting his cheeks several times, willing the blush to go away. "Baka, baka, baka, _Baka!_"

Hotaru blinked. "What's up with Akira?"

----

.


	2. Feelings

Title: Feelings

Author: Tezzino

Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo

Pairing: HotaruAkira (HotAki)

Theme: #5 Ano sa "Hey you know.."

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

Authours note: A continuation of theme 4

-

"Akira?" Hotaru came up to his fellow shiseiten.

Akira jumped a little, but didn't turn towards the older. "Yes?" he asked shakily.

"Why did you run away?" Hotaru tilted his head to the side, a half curious, half blank look on his face.

"I- I didn't run away!" Akiras face flushed.

"Then what did you do?"

"I told you. I- I had something important to do!"

"And that was..?" Hotaru had one of his rare, seious looks on his face, almost frowning.

Akira got even more nervous at the sharp aura around Hotaru.

"It- It's- I- You-"

"Your face is all red. Do you have a fever or something?" Hotaru leaned his forehead against Akiras, and the young platinumblonde blushed even more fiercly.

"Is- is this how you normally check a persons temprature?" stuttered Akira, pulling back quickly.

"Hmm? Well, no. But it's easier that way. And it's you, so it's okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Why should it be okay just cuz it's me?!"

Hotaru blinked. "Well... Just because, I guess." he shrugged, making Akira annoyed.

"That's not a real answer, baka!" He smacked him on his head- or more attempted to, since the older grabbed his wrists tightly.

"Ho-Hotaru! Let go of me!"

When Hotaru stared at him intensly, the short boy blushed even more, and he yanked at his own wrists to get away from him. But the fireusers irongrip didn't budge, not even an inch.

"W-What's your problem?!" Akira yelled.

Hotaru then yanked at his wrists, pulling him close, crushing him to his chest, before pressing his lips on the others. When he pulled bakc, he licked Akiras soft pink lips.

"That's the problem."

Akira shuddered. "Wh-What?"

"I like you."

Akira felt dissappointed. Hotaru liked him, but he thought it was a problem.

He felt like crying.

"W-Why i-is that... a p-problem..?" Akira whispered sadly.

"Well..." Hotaru scratched the bakc of his head. "Because you don't like me."

Akira backed away from the older male.

"Aah? Akira? Why're you crying?" Hotaru looked worride, taking a step forward to brush a tear away. Akira pressed his face into Hotarus chest, as quiet sobs racked his lithe form.

Muffled words was spoken into the fabric of Hotarus clothes. "You're an.. idiot, Hotaru... I don't know how many hints I've given you. I... I do like you... A lot. Blockhead..."

Hotaru gently lifted Akiras face by the chin, kissing the tears away with soft kisses. Akira giggled softly, tears slowly drying up. "That tickles.." he murmurs.

"Shh..." Hotaru responds by pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I love you." Hotaru whispers into Akiras ear. The shorter boy blushed. Silently, Hotaru tilted Akiras chin, kissing him gently.


	3. Dream

Title: Dream  
Author: Tezzino  
Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
Pairing: HotaruAkira  
Theme: #24: goodnight  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Sadly (lucky them).

Hotaru gazed up at the stars, his eyes void of emotion as always. He looked to his side as he heard a body making a light thump as it sat down on the grass next to him.  
"Ah, Akira." Hotaru shuffled closer to his lover, taking his hand. "What are you doing over here?"  
"They're drinking at the inn right now. It's too smelly."  
"A~ah, you really need to start getting ussed to it. You've been withh us for so long now."  
Akira sighed, leaning towards the Mibu, letting his head rest on his shoulder. "I know that already. I jsut don't like sake and all that."  
Hotaru petted the youngers pale hair, smoothing out the locks that had tangled during the days activities. "You know, you've never told us why you don't like it."  
Akira pursed his lips, looking as if he thought hard about something.  
"I'm not sure, actually. You already know that I don't remember much of my past before I met Kyo. I just get a bad feeling about drinking."  
"Ah, okay." Hotaru pulled Akira into a warm embrace, almost drowning the slimmer built samurai in his body. Calmly he breathed in deeply, nose buried in Akira's oh-so-soft hair.  
"Ano.. Hotaru.. What are you doing?" Akira asked, tilting his head a little upwards.  
Hotaru hummed low in his throat before answering. "I was just thinking... That you smell nice. "  
"Ah, shut it." Akira blushed but didn't move.  
"No, I really mean it. I love the way you smell. It's so calming."  
Akira hit his lover lightly on the head. "Baka, if you were any calmer you'd be asleep."  
"No I wouldn't." Hotaru said, rubbing his head with one hand, still holding the blind boy with the other.  
"Oh yes, you would." Akira said, sounding both annoyed and amused at the same time. "I know you well enough."  
"Maah.. Don't be so harsh, Akira.." Hotaru gave Akira a light peck on the lips, smiling slightly.

"But doesn't it feel good that you make me feel calm? It makes me want you close at all times."  
"You silly man. Of course I can't be close all the time."  
"Why not?" Hotaru blinked. "I can't see any time when we'd have to part."  
"What about when you.. visit Yuan and his family.. I can't be with you then, can I? They're your family."  
Hotaru looked surprised. "You're worried about that? But Akira, you're family too. Now you're the one being silly."  
"I-I-" Akira turned his face away, so that Hotaru was unable to see the look on his face. Hotaru firmly steered it back so he could see clearly.  
"They took in Tokito, didn't they? Their bonds are deeper than blood, you should know that. You know you're welcome there at any time."  
"But it just feels so strange.. I've never had a family, or a home for that matter."  
Hotaru smiled softly. "That doesn't matter, really. Don't think it does."  
Akira blushed again, a small and happy smile on his face. "All right.." He then turned around in Hotarus arms, body facing him. "You know, we should head back now. It's really late and we need to get moving early."  
They both tose to their feet. "Okay." Hotaru said, taking Akiras hand, dragging him towards the inn.

Once they reached the room the group currently resided in, they quietly laughed at how everyone was spread around the room, fast asleep.  
Standing in the middle of the room, Hotaru kissed Akira fiercely, pulling all air out of the short prphan.  
"Oyasumi nasai." Akira whispered.  
"Sweet dreams." Hotaru smiled.

OWARI  
A/N: oooh, how fluffy. Though this pairing can be quite fluffy3


End file.
